Ordinary Day
by Persephone of Peridot
Summary: Ginny was walking home when she stopped on the way to get out of the rain. This ended up being a life changing decision as she met a boy named Harry. It was such an ordinary day. Songfic oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song Ordinary Day or Vanessa Carlton but I own her CD!

(A/N! This is a songfic I got an idea for and just decided to write. I mean what the heck, right?)

Ginny pulled her coat closer to her as another gust of world assailed her bringing the cold rain with it. Her auburn hair was all ready soaking wet from the downpourand she still was so far from home. Finally, she decided it was useless and to wait out the worst of the storm before she went home. Lifting her head she spotted an abandoned building up ahead. 'It'll have to do,' she thought and ran up to it. She hesitated to open the door for a moment then pushed it open.

_Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day  
Just tryin to get by  
_

She walked inside and took off her coat. Then she stood still. There was a haunting melody echoing through the house, reverberating off the walls and making her mind feel lucid and trance-like. She shook her head to rid herself of the feeling and crept forward to investigate. She followed the sound until it brought her to outside a door. Slowly she reached out a hand and turned the knob. She pulled the door open quietly and peered through the small crack it revealed. Inside she caught sight of a shadowy figure playing a dusty grand piano. His fingers flowed like water over the ancient keys playing a timeless tune in which everything seemed to pause to listen. Suddenly he stopped. Without moving he spoke.

"Like the music?" he asked no one in particular. Ginny jumped.

"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered, "I just came in to get away from the storm. I thought this place was abandoned. I'll just go."

She turned to leave but stopped when she heard him laugh.

"Oh, this place is abandoned," he said reassuringly.

"Then, why are you here?" she asked.

'This is where I'm supposed to be," he said quietly.

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"Let me ask you something first," he said, standing up. Then, he finally stepped out of the shadows and Ginny felt her breath leave her. He was a boy, maybe her age or older and was thin. He had a distinct grace when he moved. When he lifted his head to look at her, messy ebony locks fell away to reveal a face with soft but strong features and incredible emerald green eyes, "What's your name?"

Ginny blinked. "Ginny Weasley," she said softly, "Yours?"

"Harry," he said, his green eyes looking into her brown ones almost curiously as if he expected to find something in them that no one has before.

"And to answer your other question," he continued.

_Just a boy  
Just an ordinary boy  
But he was looking to the sky_

"Have you ever been somewhere and just felt right, like there was a reason you were there you just didn't know it yet?" he asked staring at her intently.

Ginny was slightly surprised by the question but tried not to show it as she pondered over the inquiry. Now that she thought about it there had been a few times in her life she had felt that exact thing.

She nodded and he smiled at her. "Well," he said, "I am one of the few people in the world who have allowed that feeling to rule there life and it has led me all over. But as each day ends I never feel that unfinished feeling that people like you have felt for so long you don't even notice it anymore. When you live by that feeling you find that it isn't nearly as hard to live each day like it was your last. "

To say Ginny was shocked would be an understatement. What an answer and from what she had seen from this boy so far it was probably one only he could come up with.

"What about you?" he asked.

"Oh well," she said, blushing, "I-I want to be a singer and I work at this studio two blocks down."

"Are you happy there?" he queried.

"Well its not really getting me anywhere but I don't know where else I could go," she said shrugging.

"Ah," he replied, "Well, Miss Weasley I do believe I have discovered the feeling's purpose for bringing me here."

"Do you?" she asked amused.

"Why yes," he said bowing and offering a hand, "I do."

"So," he continued, "Would you like to accompany me?"

_And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize  
That every day he finds  
Just what he's looking for  
Like a shooting star he shines _

And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand

And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
And you'd swear those words couldn't heal

Ginny felt a flood of emotions flow through her. The prospect of a life moving around and doing what she felt she was meant to sounded much better than what her current life consisted of.

"Yes," she said quietly, "I would."

Was she crazy agreeing to spend her life with some boy she didn't know in a matter of about five seconds? She didn't think so.

_And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine  
And I know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time_

"Then come on," he said.

_And he said take my hand  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand (Oh)  
In the palm of your hand  
_

_Please come with me  
See what I see  
Touch the stars _

_For time will not flee  
Time will not flee  
Can't you see_

"We'll stay here tonight," he said leading her up the stairs to one of the dusty bedrooms, "Then we'll leave in the morning. And don't worry, this will be fun."

He closed the door and Ginny flopped down on the bed and wondered where life would lead her now.

_Just a dream, just an ordinary dream  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that ordinary boy  
Or was it all in my head  
Did he ask if I would come along  
It all seemed so real_

Ginny woke the next morning disoriented and wondered if it was all just some weird dream. But as she looked to the door and saw Harry there she knew.

_But as I looked to the door  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal  
_

"You ready?" he asked softly.

_And he said take my hand  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand (oh)  
In the palm of your hand (oh)  
_

"Yeah," she replied, never feeling more sure in her life, "Yeah, I am."

_In the palm of your hand _

"Then, let's go," he said and gestured for her to follow.

* * *

The next day the newspapers showed a picture of Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter, announcing them as the best duet act in a century. 

_Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just tryin to get by  
Just a boy Just an ordinary boy  
But he was lookin to the sky..._

(A/N! I have no idea what possessed me to write this but I was listening to this song and suddenly the concept just popped into my head. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and please review)_  
_


End file.
